


Between Love And Hope

by mseg_21



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Grizz Gets Protective, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Season/Series 01, campbell is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: Grizz and Sam reunite after he returns. Even if things are crazy in New Ham, Grizz is relieved to find that he's okay. Too bad Campbell decides to ruin their reunion.Based on a tumblr prompt where somone asked for Grizz being protective of Sam over the subject of Campbell.
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Between Love And Hope

Grizz watched as Clarke and Jason dragged Will and Allie away, still trying to understand what was going on. 

It felt like he had walked into an alternate universe all over again. His group was gone only for one week, but still everything seemed to have gone wrong in that time. Two of his friends had been arrested. The guard, his teammates and closest friends, were the ones who arrested them. And Harry and Lexie were now in charge. And the weirdest part was that everyone seemed okay with it.

His eyes had scanned the crowd that had gathered in front of the church and he was surprised to see that, for some reason, they agreed with Lexie, they wanted her and Harry to lead them, and they wanted Will and Allie in handcuffs. 

Just a few hours ago, Grizz had been excited to return. He couldn't wait to share the good news with everyone⎯ that they found land, animals and water, and that things might be looking up for them. Now, he couldn't help but think maybe it would have been better if they had stayed in the woods a little longer, instead of coming back to this. 

But bringing the news to New Ham wasn't the only reason Grizz wanted to return. He searched the dissipating crowd for a familiar freckled face, but he couldn't see Sam anywhere. His stomach twisted with worry. Sam was close with Allie and Will, so what if he was also arrested? What if he was hurt?

He saw Luke walking towards him, but as much as he wanted to confront him and get an explanation, he knew it would have to wait. He needed to make sure Sam was okay first. 

He asked several people if they knew where Sam was, but no one did. Then someone told him that they heard Becca had gone into labor and Grizz rushed to the hospital.

In that moment, he didn't care that this probably meant that Sam was now a father or that he should still be angry at him for not telling him about the baby. He just needed to see him.

He made it to the hospital and saw Gordie and Kelly sitting outside. They looked up as he came to a stop in front of them, their eyes widening in surprise.

"Grizz!" Kelly said with a grin. He waved at her, trying to catch his breath. "You're back!" 

"Is everyone okay? Did you guys find anything?" Gordie asked with a hopeful expression.

Grizz nodded. "Everyone is fine. And yeah, we found land. Good land, and turkeys."

Kelly clapped her hands together happily and Gordie sighed in relief. 

"That's great news."

"Yeah, but that is as far as the good news go. I just came from the church. Will and Allie⎯"

They shared a troubled look. "We know," Gordie said. "A lot happened after you left."

Grizz wanted him to explain, but when he opened his mouth what came out was, "Sam?"

"He's inside." Kelly told him and Grizz released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sam was here, he was okay. "He's with Becca and the baby." 

Of course, the baby. Becca had the baby. _Sam was a father_. 

Grizz suddenly felt lightheaded. 

Luckily, Kelly didn't seem to notice. "The baby is probably sleeping but you can go inside and meet her. It's a girl, they named her Eden."

"Eden." Grizz repeated distractedly, still trying to wrap his head around everything. "That's⎯ It's a good name. Very biblical." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "I'd love to meet her. And see how Becca is doing." _And see Sam._

"Go ahead." Gordie said, stepping aside so Grizz could go through the door. Before it swung shut behind him though, Gordie was calling his name. "Sam and Becca⎯ they don't know yet. About Allie and Will and everything else. We didn't want them to worry about that when⎯ you know."

 _When they had a baby to take care of_.

"That's probably a good idea. I won't bring it up." Grizz said, turning back around. 

The hospital was quiet. He walked by empty beds, listening for voices or baby sounds. Then he heard the sound of light snoring coming from behind one of the curtains. Grizz peeked around it and was instantly flooded with relief. Sam was sleeping soundly on a chair, his head resting on his arms which were propped up on the hospital bed. His hair was mussed, his mouth was slightly parted and he was drooling a little on the sheets. He looked even more adorable than Grizz remembered, and he had been gone only for a week. 

The bed shifted slightly and his eyes darted to Becca, sleeping on her side. She seemed okay and Grizz was glad. The whole situation with Sam was complicated, but none of it was Becca's fault. Or Eden's. It took Grizz a moment to notice _her_ where she was wrapped up in a tight bundle of blankets and tucked against the crook of Becca's elbow, only half of her tiny face visible. 

She was a cute baby, but that was to be expected. Her father was the cutest boy Grizz had ever met. Seeing the three of them together made his heart ache. They were a family. They were _Sam's_ family, and Grizz wasn't part of it. 

Whatever. Grizz didn't come here to feel bad for himself, he just wanted to make sure Sam was okay. And he was. Becca and him could probably use the sleep, he doubted they were getting much with Eden’s arrival. He could catch up with him later. 

Grizz was about to leave when Sam stirred, his eyes opening slowly. When they landed on Grizz, they widened and he sat up straight. Then he was jumping from the chair, so fast that it nearly toppled over. Grizz sent a quick look to Becca and Eden to make sure that the sudden noise didn't wake them up, but they were still sleeping.

His eyes returned to Sam just as the other boy closed the distance between them. He threw his arms around Grizz's shoulders and pulled him down for a hug. 

"You're back." Sam whispered into his ear. Grizz nodded, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Sam's waist, hugging him back. 

They stayed like that for what felt like a long time, but it was probably only a few seconds. Then Grizz pulled back so he could talk to Sam. 

"I'm happy to see you." He said, using his hands to sign along with his words. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm happy to see you too." Sam said, causing Grizz's heart to flutter happily. "How was the trip?"

"It was great. We found exactly what we were looking for." 

"Land?" Grizz nodded and Sam smirked at him. "Now you can make a bigger garden."

Grizz chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I will need your help planting the carrots." 

Sam beamed. Grizz had missed seeing that smile so much. "Anything you need." 

Eden made a little noise in her sleep, attracting Grizz's attention. A crease appeared between Sam's eyebrows as he waited for Grizz to react to the baby, his eyes darting between him and Eden. 

Grizz ignored the knot still lodged in his stomach and gave Sam what he hoped was an honest smile. "She's perfect. You must be very happy."

"I am happy." Sam said, the tension in his shoulders easing slightly. "I am also _very_ tired."

Grizz let out a snort. "Said every single parent ever."

Sam giggled, the sound making Grizz's heart melt. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Sam, but it didn't feel right with Becca and Eden there. He wondered if it would ever feel right again, if he would ever be okay with the idea of lying and sneaking around. When he was on his trip he convinced himself that he could. That nothing else mattered except being with Sam. But that was before Eden, before Sam met his daughter. Things were even more complicated now.

Sam stared at him, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He was probably going over the same things as Grizz in his own head. He opened and closed his mouth, but it wasn't until he did it a third time that he actually said something. 

"Look Grizz, I talked to Becca and she said⎯" He began nervously.

But he was interrupted by the door of the hospital abruptly swinging open. 

Grizz turned around just as Campbell barged in. Before the door closed behind him, he saw Kelly arguing with Jason who was blocking her path, and Gordie held back by Clark while struggling uselessly. 

His eyes returned to Campbell. He looked angry and Grizz tensed up, instinctively stepping between him and Sam. 

"You moron!" Campbell spit out, his hands moving in sharp, angry movements. "I told you not to fucking say anything." 

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, Grizz looked at him over his shoulder and saw that his face was scrunched up in confusion. 

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. You told Allie and Will and who knows who the fuck else about what you found in Dad's office." 

Sam's face fell but he didn't back down, his jaw set defiantly. "Yeah, so? We are trying to figure out what happened to us. They needed to know what was in those letters."

Rage flashed across Campbell's face. "How can you be so stupid?" He snapped, taking a step towards Sam with his hands balled into fists. 

"Hey, back off." Grizz growled, the harsh words directed at Sam made something inside him snap, pushing him into action. His hand shot up to stop Campbell from getting any closer to him. "You can't talk to people like that. Especially not your brother."

Campbell glared at him, but Grizz didn't budge. He knew Campbell was dangerous, he was there when Sam told them that story about the bird. But he wasn't afraid of him. He towered over him, he knew he could take him, but even if that wasn't the case he couldn't just watch Campbell treat Sam like that and do nothing. 

"This is between me and my brother. Stay out of it."

"No."

"I know you've been gone for a while, but things have changed." Campbell said coldly. "I could have one of your friends arrest you right now." 

He didn't know exactly how Campbell fit in with New Ham's recent change in leadership, but it made sense that he had something to do with everything falling apart. 

Grizz felt a hand on his shoulder. The touch made Grizz relax slightly, but he didn't move from his spot between them.

"Well shit." Campbell inhaled sharply. His eyes darted between from Sam to Grizz to Sam's hand on his shoulder, a spark of recognition in them. "I was wondering why you two were here together. I have to say I didn't expect you to be a fag like my brother, Visser." 

"Don't call him that." Sam snapped, dropping his hand from Grizz’s shoulder and taking a step forward, so now it was him standing between Grizz and his brother. 

"I wonder who else knows." Campbell said, ignoring him. "I wonder what your friends will think if they knew you were screwing my little brother."

Grizz swallowed hard, feeling his stomach twist into knots at the threat in Campbell's words. Sam took another step towards his brother. "Leave him alone, Campbell."

He stared at Sam, his cold blue eyes shining with hatred. With one quick movement Campbell balled up Sam's shirt in his fist and tugged. "I don't take orders from faggots." He hissed, raising his other first. But before it could connect with Sam's face, Grizz pushed him with as much strength as he could muster. 

Campbell released Sam and stumbled back a couple of steps, knocking over some medical trays before regaining his footing. Then he was lunging at Grizz, landing a punch to his jaw that left him seeing stars. His own hands balled up into fists, ready to throw the next punch, but in that moment Luke appeared and he jumped between them, his arms stretched out. 

"Hey guys, knock it off." He said, looking between Grizz and Campbell. "What the fuck is going on?"

Grizz's jaw was throbbing and he was angry. He glowered at his friend. "Yeah. What the _fuck_ is going on, Luke?"

Luke gave him a pleading look. "Grizz, come on, man. You need to understand⎯"

"This is the way things are now." Campbell cut in. "And you're going to pay. Both of you." He said, signing the words to make sure Sam also got the message. 

Then he turned around and stalked off.

When he was out of sight, Luke turned to Grizz. "Listen man⎯"

"Fuck off, Luke." Grizz snapped. He saw hurt flash across his face but he didn't care. "Just go, okay?" 

Luke opened his mouth to say something else, but something in Grizz's expression must have changed his mind because he closed it and, with one final troubled look at him, he left. 

He felt Sam grab his arm and he turned around. He was staring at Grizz, clearly worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Grizz said. His jaw ached but the pain wasn't that bad, and he didn't want Sam to worry. 

"I'm sorry. He came here for me and you were the one who got hurt."

"It's not your fault." 

Sam's lips were pressed into a thin line, he looked like he wanted to protest. He probably would have if the curtain next to them wasn't drawn back in that moment, to reveal Becca standing there.

With everything going on with Campbell, Grizz forgot about her and Eden. He checked the bed and was surprised to see that the baby had managed to sleep through all the noise, though the same couldn't be said about her mother. 

"Are you two okay?" She asked, her hands moving as she signed. They nodded and she sighed. "I'm glad you're back, Grizz. That could have gone a lot worse if you hadn't been here."

Grizz hung a hand from his neck. "I'm sorry for all the noise." 

Becca shook her head. "You don't have to apologize. Thank you for standing up for Sam."

"Even if you didn't have to." Sam added, his eyebrows knitted in a frown.

"I couldn't let him treat you like that or hurt you." Despite himself, Sam smiled softly at him. He could feel Becca staring at them and Sam's words from before came back to him⎯ _I talked to Becca,_ he’d said before Campbell interrupted him. Did Sam mean that he told Becca about them? "None of you." He added, pointing at Becca and Eden. Even if he had momentarily forgotten that they were there, Grizz knew that he would have done everything to protect them from Campbell too. "She's⎯ Eden is beautiful, Becca. Congratulations. Both of you." 

Becca gave him a tired, but genuine smile. "Thank you." She said, picking her up. "I'm going to go see Gordie and Kelly. It seems like we missed out on some things while we were in here." She struggled to sign while holding Eden, but she managed to do it. 

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sam asked her, offering to take the baby from her as well. 

But Becca shook her head. "Stay here with Grizz. I'll fill you in later." She said, and then they exchanged a meaningful look that Grizz had no idea what it meant. "Good to have you back, Grizz." She told him, and then she was slowly walking towards the door. 

Without a word, Sam sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Grizz to sit in it. They sat there in silence for a while before Sam spoke up.

"Before Campbell came, I was going to tell you something." He said, turning sideways so they could both see each other. Grizz nodded, prompting him to continue. Taking a deep breath he said, "Eden is not mine." 

Grizz's eyes widened but before he could ask what he meant, Sam was talking again. "Becca and I were never together. I don't know who the father is, she doesn't want anyone to know."

“I don’t understand.” Grizz said, voice small and confused. 

"I told her that we should lie and say it was mine so they wouldn't ask. I told her I would help her raise the baby. I wanted to be there for her and because I didn't think I would find anyone in this town, it seemed like a good choice." He paused, looking up just to make sure Grizz was paying attention before averting his eyes. "That was before you came along. You took me by surprise. I should have told you about the baby, but I didn't want to ruin it. And then you found out and I wanted to explain, but it would mean sharing Becca's secret and I couldn't. So I told you the same lie we told everyone."

"Sam⎯"

"But you don't deserve that. You deserve better than that." He continued. "So I told Becca about us. She gave me an out, but I couldn’t take it. I love Eden, I want to take care of her. I hope you can understand that.”

Grizz nodded, he had seen the way Sam looked at the baby. Maybe Eden wasn’t his, but it was very clear that he loved her. 

“But I don’t want to lose you. I care about you too. That is why I’m telling you this.”

“But Becca⎯”

“She said it was okay to tell you. She wants me to be happy.” Sam said, his face a bright pink color that made his freckles stand out. “And you make me happy, Grizz.”

“You make me happy too.” 

Sam smiled, but there was something sad about it. “I know this is still a complicated situation. And you said you didn’t want to sneak around and I can’t promise we won’t have to but⎯ I just want you to know that I want to try to make it work.”

Grizz was quiet, but his mind was racing with all this new information⎯ that Sam wasn't actually Eden's father, that Becca was okay with the two of them being together. They wouldn’t be sneaking around from her or from Eden. And, considering Campbell knew about them and had threatened to out their relationship, they probably wouldn’t need to hide from everyone else. The thought was frightening, but slightly less so knowing that it meant he got to be with Sam. 

Sam was staring at him, patiently waiting for an answer though Grizz saw the way he was chewing on his lip nervously. His eyes stayed glued to his mouth, he had wanted to kiss Sam since he saw him again, but with Becca and Eden he didn’t dare. There was nothing stopping him now, though.

Heart hammering in his chest with nervous anticipation, Grizz moved in slowly, giving Sam enough time to back away if he wanted and when he didn't, Grizz finally kissed him. It was chaste, just a soft press of lips⎯ an answer. Before he could even think to move away, Sam grabbed a hold of him. And then it was the type of kiss between two people who had really missed each other. Grizz gently cupped his face in his hands while Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

Grizz was the one to pull away once his jaw started to ache, slightly sore from Campbell’s punch. Sam’s cheeks were flushed and the smile that he gave him was giddy. Grizz couldn’t help but return it. 

“I want to try.” Grizz said, making sure Sam could read his lips since his hands were busy holding his face. “I want to be with you. We will figure everything else out.” Becca and Eden. Campbell and his threats. Whatever was happening in New Ham. They would figure it out together.

Sam sighed in relief. He pressed another kiss against Grizz’s lips. “I’m really glad you are back.”

“Me too, Sam.” Grizz smiled, feeling completely at ease for the first time since he walked out of those woods. He pushed their foreheads together. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr about Grizz and Sam!  
> [jem-carstairs-is-perfection](http://jem-carstairs-is-perfection.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
